A Miracle
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka lepaskanlah ia. Jika dia kembali, maka memang dia milikmu. Tapi, jika dia tidak kembali, maka dia bukan untukmu-Kahlil Gibran-YunJae-Sequel of "Silent"


Miracle

.

.

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Lee Hongki, Choi Jonghun, and others

Disc: TVXQ, JYJ, FT Island, SM ent, CJes, FNC ent

Sequel of "Silent"

.

.

.

Di bawah permadani biru dengan semburat awan tipis menemani tiap hari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Duduk di atas bukit yang menghadap pemukiman penduduk desa, dengan beberapa tangkai ilalang yang setia mengikuti alur angin. Di bawah sebuah pohon rindang Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata, menikmati tiap bisikan angin yang tak sengaja menyapanya.

Jika dulu, tiap kali ia kemari bersama Appa dan Ummanya, dia akan selalu bernyanyi. Namun sekarang, dia hanya bisa melantunkan tiap syair dengan diamnya.

"_Hyung_!"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka mata, menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menoleh ke kanan. Siluet seorang bocah semakin terlihat dan Jaejoong mengenalnya. Ia tersenyum menyapa bocah berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Jaeh _hyungh_… hah… adah… yang mencarih… hah… _hyung_…" Bocah itu tersengal menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

TENANGKAN DULU NAFASMU, HONGKI-_YA_… MENCARIKU? _NUGU_?

Belum sempat bocah yang di panggil Hongki itu menjawab, Jaejoong menangkap bayangan seseorang yang kian mendekat. Mata hitam Jaejoong seketika melebar saat mengetahui pemilik bayangan tersebut.

Namja dengan garis wajah tegas itu tersenyum, "_Annyeong_, Jae…"

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa waktu seolah berhenti. Seperti mengizinkan dirinya untuk menghafal kembali tiap detail wajah itu dalam ingatannya. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Juga bukan waktu yang teramat lama. Jaejoong masih mengingatnya setelah tiga tahun tidak melihat sosok sahabatnya.

Dia masih belum berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka berpisah. '_Yun…ho…_'

.

.

.

"Haahh~ lelahnya…" Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong, sedangkan Hongki langsung kembali ke panti asuhan yang di kelola nenek Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil kembali ilalang yang sempat terlepas dari genggamannya, lalu memainkan kembali ilalang-ilalang itu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya saat tak mendapat respon, "Kau jahat sekali, Jae. Tahu ada tempat setenang ini tapi tidak mengajakku kemari, huh? Sahabat macam apa kau ini? _Ya_, kau tahu, sejak lulus sekolah, _Appa_ langsung memaksaku mengurus perusahaannya dan itu membuatku gila!" Kini Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya, sehingga bisa melihat Jaejoong dari samping yang sedang menulis sesuatu pada note-nya.

_MIANHAE_… AH! KAU LELAH, KAN? _KAJJA_, AKU AKAN MENGANTARMU KERUMAH _HALMEONI_.

Yunho tersenyum, membalas senyum Jaejoong. Tapi ia sadar, senyum itu kini telah berubah. Senyum yang tidak sama seperti dulu. Bukan senyum manis milik Kim Jaejoong tiga tahun lalu…

.

.

.

Sepertinya matahari telah lelah mengusik tidur seorang namja yang masih betah bergelung selimut meski bintang siang itu telah meninggi. Hawa sejuk pedesaan membuatnya enggan untuk meninggalkan mimpinya.

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama lima jam untuk sampai di rumah nenek Jaejoong, dia harus berjalan kaki menuju bukit tempat biasanya Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu setelah membantu di panti asuhan. Kemudian sedikit membantu Jaejoong dan neneknya menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anak. Semua itu benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata bak musangnya terbuka. Beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk dari celah jendela kamar yang di tempatinya. "Haahh~ sudah siang. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak membangunkanku?" Ucapnya, lalu beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas pagi, Yunho mengunjungi panti yang bersebelahan dengan kediaman Kim, berpikir jika Jaejoong pasti berada di sana. Namun sepertinya tebakannya salah. Dia tidak menemukan sosok sahabatnya di sana. Yunho mendekati seorang bocah yang kemarin mengantarkannya menemui Jaejoong. "_Annyeong_, Hongki…" sapa Yunho.

Namja manis itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat penyapanya, "_Annyeong_ Yunho _hyung_…"

"_Ya_, apa kau tahu di mana Jaejoong? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Yunho menyamakan tingginya dengan Hongki yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Sekarang hari minggu, biasanya Jae hyung berangkat kegereja pagi-pagi sekali." Jawab Hongki. "_Ya_! Seunghyun! Jangan berani mengacau lagi atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada _Halmeoni_!" teriak Hongki pada bocah berusia sekitar 7 tahun yang ingin mengambil kotak berisi kertas origami. Bocah itu hanya nyengir lalu pergi sebelum Hongki menggeplak kepalanya. "_Wae, hyung_?"

"Ah, _ani_. Di mana gerejanya?"

"Di sana." Hongki menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar bercat serba putih yang tidak jauh dari panti asuhan.

"_Gomawo_, Hongki-_ya_." Yunho mengacak surai kecoklatan milik namja manis di depannya yang hanya di balas dengan raut cemberut karena membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gereja, Yunho langsung menemukan Jaejoong. Tidak sulit menemukan namja bersurai hitam itu karena suasana gereja lumayan sepi. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Jaejoong belum berubah sama sekali sejak dulu. Bahkan ketika ia duduk di sampingnya, Jaejoong masih khusyuk berdoa. Kedua tangannya tertaut erat dan matanya tertutup. Terlihat begitu damai.

Bibirnya kembali membentuk senyum, _'Apa doa-mu, Jae? Kau terlihat begitu mengharapkannya bahkan sampai aku duduk di sebelahmu pun kau tak membuka matamu.'_

Jaejoong membuka matanya lalu menghela nafas pelan. Matahari telah tinggi, dan dia tertalu lama di gereja. Jaejoong hendak mengambil Alkitab dan note-nya, tapi dia tersentak saat mendapati Yunho duduk di sampingnya dengan melipat tangan di dada. Bibirnya bergerak tak percaya, _'Yu-Yunho?!'_

Namja yang sedang memasang wajah garang itu menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Sahabat macam apa kau, yang tega membiarkanku tidur sampai sesiang ini sedangkan kau sibuk berdoa? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, huh?" Nada bicara Yunho terdengar begitu dingin.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, meminta maaf, lalu menulis sesuatu pada _note_ kecilnya.

_MIANHAE_, YUN... KAU TERLIHAT KELELAHAN, JADI AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGANGGU TIDURMU. _MIANHAE_…

Jaejoong menyerahkan _note_-nya pada Yunho sambil menunduk. Tidak menyadari jika air muka sahabatnya seketika berubah. Yunho mengacak rambut kehitaman milik Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mendongak, menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau pikir aku bisa memarahimu, hm?"

Jaejoong kembali menunduk. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, wajahnya seketika memanas saat melihat senyum sahabatnya. Reaksi yang tidak Jaejoong rasakan selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya sambil menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, "Aku lapar, dan aku rindu rasa masakanmu, Jae…"

Keduanya menyusuri kursi-kursi panjang yang sepi dengan Yunho yang menarik tangan Jaejoong yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kini, tanpa Jaejoong sadari, bahwa semburat tipis berwarna merah muda menghiasi pipi Yunho.

-;-;-;-;-

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya tentang Hongki karena dia yang kulihat sangat dekat denganmu. Di mana orang tuanya?"

Jaejoong tertegun, menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

KEDUA ORANG TUA HONGKI MENINGGAL KARENA KECELAKAAN PESAWAT SAAT KEMBALI DARI JEPANG.

"Ah, _mian_ aku menanyakannya…" Yunho merasa tidak enak karena dia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum sedih. Dia tahu, Jaejoong pasti mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang dia tahu alasan kenapa Hongki begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepuk punggung tangan sahabatnya, lalu menyodorkan _note_ miliknya.

KENAPA TIDAK MENGAJAK HEECHUL KEMARI? AKU RASA DIA AKAN SUKA DENGAN TEMPAT INI…

Yunho mengulas senyum, "Mana mungkin aku membawa _namja_ yang telah memiliki kekasih, Jae."

Bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong membulat, _'Mwo?'_

"_Hyungg_! Jaeh… _hyungg_!" seorang bocah berambut hitam pekat sebaya Hongki berlari menghampirinya yang sedang menemani beberapa anak bermain di temani Yunho.

_WAEYO,_ JONGHUNNIE?

Raut Jaejoong terlihat khawatir melihat bocah itu sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Merasa nafasnya sedikit stabil, dia tersenyum sumringah, "Jae _hyung_, setelah dewasa nanti, apa aku boleh menikah dengan Hongki?" Tanyanya, semangat.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan bocah di hadapannya, sedangkan Yunho, keningnya sedikit mengkerut. Entahlah, dia merasa seperti… _De javu_?

Jaejoong terkekeh.

TENTU SAJA, JIKA HONGKI BERSEDIA, JONGHUNNIE~

Jaejoong mengacak rambut sewarna malam milik bocah bernama Jonghun itu.

"Yeeaaayy!" teriaknya senang. "_Kamsahamnida, hyung_." Jonghun menundukkan badannya lalu berlari kembali, menuju ayunan tempat Hongki duduk. Dia langsung kebelakang Hongki dan mendorong ayunan namja manis itu. Keduanya terlihat begitu senang.

"Aku baru melihat anak itu hari ini…" ucap Yunho, bingung.

DIA CHOI JONGHUN. PUTRA PEMILIK PERKEBUNAN YANG SERING KEMARI UNTUK BERMAIN DENGAN HONGKI. MEMANG JARANG TERLIHAT KARENA DIA SEDANG BERSEKOLAH DI SEOUL. HONGKI BISA TERSENYUM SEPERTI SEKARANG KARENA DIA…

Jaejoong menyerahkan _note_ pada Yunho yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari Yunho. Karena namja itu masih memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi. Saat Jonghun meminta izin untuk menikah dengan Hongki. Dia merasa seperti pernah mengalaminya, entah kapan…

~;~;~;~

**flashbackON**

~;~;~;~

Seorang namja berambut sewarna _dark chocolate_ melangkakan kakinya santai memasuki rumah berdominan putih-biru. Dia langsung menuju dapur tanpa sungkan karena si pemilik rumah telah terbiasa dengan kedatangannya. Dia menatap heran seorang wanita yang sibuk menekuni masakannya.

"Kim _Umma_, di mana Joongie?" Tanyanya.

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Jaejoong sedang bermain basket, Yunnie…"

"Main basket? Seperti bukan Jaejoong… tumben sekali dia mau bermain basket dari pada memasak…"

Kim Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan namja yang sudah di anggapnya anak sendiri itu. "Kangin memaksa Jaejoong menemaninya bertanding basket."

"_Mwo_?! Kim Appa memaksa Joongie? Bagaimana kalau Joongie-ku menjadi kekar, Umma?"

"'Joongie-ku'?" Leeteuk mengulang ucapan Yunho dan menoleh kearah namja yang seusia putranya.

Yunho mengangguk, "_Ye_, Jaejoong kan calon istriku."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan putra tetangganya itu.

"_Ya_, Kim _Umma_, Joongie untukku saja_, ne_? pokoknya kalau ada yang melamar Joongie, _Umma_ tolak saja. _Ne_, _Umma_?" ucap Yunho yang menumpukan dagunya di atas meja makan.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Itu tergantung Jaejoong, Yunho…"

"Ahhh~ pokoknya Jaejoong itu calon istriku! Apa _Umma_ tahu, di sekolah banyak sekali _namja_ yang mengincar Joongie."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ye, Umma_. Mereka bilang ingin sekali menikahi Jaejoong jika telah dewasa. Maka dari itu, setelah lulus SMA nanti, aku akan segera melamarnya."

Leeteuk pikir ini adalah ucapan lalu dari seorang anak berusia 15 tahun, namun ia sadar saat melihat kesungguhan di mata Yunho. Wanita cantik berambut sewarna madu itu kembali tersenyum lembut, "Jika kau bisa menjaga Joongie dan tidak membuatnya menangis, maka Umma merestuimu, Yunho…"

Yunho tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu aku mau menemui calon istriku dulu." Yunho langsung berlari kebelakang rumah sahabatnya sejak kecil, tepatnya menuju lapangan basket yang tidak terlalu lebar. Hanya setengah lapangan basket umumnya dan memiliki satu buah ring.

Senyum Yunho semakin melebar saat menemukan sosok yang dia cari, "Jaejoong!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Namja berambut hitam lurus itu menoleh, dan melambaikan tangannya, membalas Yunho.

Tring! Tuk! Tuk!

Suara bola yang beradu dengan ring basket berbunyi nyaring. Bola berukuran sedang itu beradu dengan lantai setelah melewati sebuah lingkaran yang terbuat dari besi..

"_Ya_! _Appa_ curang! Tidak adil! Aku mau tanding ulang!" teriak Jaejoong, kesal.

"Makanya, jangan mengalihkan pandangan saat bertanding, Jaejoongie." Kim Kangin, _Appa_ Jaejoong, mengacak rambut hitam putranya. Sedangkan Jaejoong mendengus sebal sekaligus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang sedang marah-marah. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Ini semua karena kau menyapaku, Yunho!"

Bukannya meminta maaf, Yunho malah tertawa lebih keras. Membuat Jaejoong tambah sebal.

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya, "Aku mau membantu _Umma_!" putusnya, langsung masuk kedapur.

"Kim _Appa_, lain kali kalau membutuhkan lawan bertanding panggil aku, _ne_?" Yunho mengambil bola basket yang terongok di sudut lapangan.

Kangin menatap remeh Yunho, "Apa kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"_Ya_, Kim _Appa_ meremehkanku, eh?"

.

.

.

"Jae, sudah hampir malam, panggil Appa dan Yunho…" perintah Leeteuk, yang sedang menyusun piring di atas meja makan.

Jaejoong mengangguk, langsung menuju belakang rumahnya. Dahinya mengkerut melihat Kangin, _Appa_nya, dan Yunho terlihat begitu serius merebut bola berwarna oranye itu.

"_Appa_, Yunho, ini sudah hampir malam, besok saja di teruskan…"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu menoleh. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada lututnya sedangkan tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menyeka tiap keringat yang mengucur deras. Nafasnya keluar masuk tidak beraturan. "_Anih_…hh… Akuh… belum menang…"

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut. Ia menoleh kearah _Appa_nya yang sedang menyeka keringat di dahinya. "_Appa_~ ini sudah hampir malam…" rengek Jaejoong.

Kangin tersenyum, " dan _Appa_ belum kalah, Joongie~"

"_Aish_! _Appa_ dan Yunho menyebalkan!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya lalu segera masuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Lho, mana _Appa _dan Yunho, Joongie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"_Appa_ dan Yunho sama menyebalkannya!" balas Jaejoong, langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak ke belakang rumah. Dia melihat Yunho yang serius mengejar bola yang di dribble suaminya. Bola itu berhasil di rebut Yunho, tapi dengan mudahnya pria bertubuh kekar itu merebut kembali.

"Tidak bisakah di sambung besok, Kangin-_ah_, Yunho?"

Keduanya menoleh. Mendapati wanita bersurai sewarna madu itu berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas. Kangin tersenyum, lalu menghampiri istrinya. "Aku belum kalah_, chagi_…"

"Dan aku belum menang, Kim _Umma._" Sambung Yunho.

Leeteuk menghela sekali lagi, "Tapi, setidaknya pikirkan juga Jaejoong. Dia kesal karena kalian tidak menurutinya. Masih ada waktu besok. Kangin-_ah_, cepatlah mandi, aku tidak tahan dengan bau tubuhmu."

Kangin tersenyum jahil, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah istri tercantiknya, "Tapi kau suka aroma tubuhku ini, kan, Teukkie~?"

_Blush!_

Wajah Leeteuk langsung merona mendengar ucapan suaminya. Ia memukul pelan dada bidang Kangin yang hanya di balas dengan kekehan kecil.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, malas melihat adegan suami-istri itu. Ia putuskan untuk kekamar Jaejoong, berniat meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Cklek!

1 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

"GYAAAA!" Teriakan dari dua suara yang berbeda itu terdengar membahana di kediaman Kim.

Yunho langsung menutup pintu bercat caramel. Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung menyambar handuk putihnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

"_Mi-mianhae_… A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang ganti baju…" Ucap Yunho. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering saat mengingat kembali tubuh bagian atas milik Jaejoong yang saat itu ingin mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam. Tubuh yang putih mulus tanpa noda dengan sedikit garis lekukan tubuh laki-laki pada umumnya. Di tambah beberapa tetes air yang turun dari rambut hitam Jaejoong yang terlihat berantakan. Benar-benar terlihat… menggoda dan seksi. Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"_Y-ya_! Yu-Yunho _pabbo_! Ke-ketuk dulu pintunya!" Teriak Jaejoong dari balik pintu. Tubunya merosot lemas. Ia meremas handuk putihnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu dan wajahnya berubah panas. Padahal sejak kecil mereka sudah sering bertelanjang, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa malu saat Yunho memandanginya bahkan tidak berkedip sekalipun.

Jaejoong memukul dadanya pelan, "_Aish_! Bagaimana meredakan debaran ini? Dadaku sampai sakit saking kencangnya…" lirih Jaejoong.

~;~;~;~

**flashbackOFF**

~;~;~;~

NEXT(?)

* * *

hyaaaaahh~ akhirnya ni sequel bsa kepublish jg... pyuhhh~ *lap keringet

cerita yang nguras pikiran sejak dulu krna slama ini gak ada mood buat ngerjain ini fic =w="

YooSu-dahlah... semoga next part si mood saya bisa nongol dan nyelesain ini fic dgn cepet

REVIEW? ^^v


End file.
